U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,310 discloses a machine tool program editor used to insert auxiliary operations e.g. measurement, process control and program logic into a CNC work producing program. The editor has representations of the operations which can be placed in the correct position in the program. User input in the form of parameters is prompted when a representation is selected. The program is post processed and run on a machine tool whereat the operations are performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,250 discloses a bevel head attachment including a rotation axis normal to a cutting plane and a rotary assembly having cylindrical inner and outer barrels and a bevel arm. The bevel arm carries a tilt arm having a torch clamp. The tilt arm rotates about a tilt axis forming an acute angle with the rotation axis. A rotation drive motor operable to rotate the bevel arm about the rotation axis and a tilt drive motor operable to rotate the tilt arm about the tilt axis are located remotely from the torch clamp. The tilt drive motor is connected to the tilt arm through the outer barrel. The motors are commanded according to only two transformation equations to rotate a torch held by the tilt arm about the rotation and tilt axes to achieve planer tilt adjustment. The lightweight attachment provides unlimited rotation, and locates sensitive electronic elements away from the torch.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,525,067 discloses a process for the jet cutting of arcuate openings in a metal workpiece such as steel, by means of creating a jet along a predetermined axis, applying the jet to the workpiece, with the axis of the jet offset from the perpendicular, and rotating the jet around to describe the arc desired while maintaining the non perpendicular axis and terminating the cutting path just prior to completion of the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,987,636 discloses systems, methods and software products for generating multi-pass contours for controlling a numerical control (NC) machine to cut out a part with weld preparation. Weld preparation information is combined with an electronic description of the part to form an enhanced electronic file. Multi-pass contours, usable to control an NC machine to cut out the part with at least one bevel, are generated based upon the enhanced electronic file.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0129563 discloses systems and methods of using a plasma arc torch to cut holes and contours in workpieces having varying thickness and material properties. The systems and methods of the present invention allow for the cutting of holes and contours without the need for using secondary processing by using particular overburn, tail out and/or cutting parameters.